


Rose-tinted

by crimson_calamity



Series: Memories in binary [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_calamity/pseuds/crimson_calamity
Summary: As a career criminal dating arguably one of the best deckers in the world, Jinyoung knows all too well that life isn't simple. But on nights like these, it feels like it could be.





	Rose-tinted

**Author's Note:**

> y'all.... listen to this song [rendezvous - scandroid](https://youtu.be/LxW5dn5alcw) to get u in the mood
> 
> this au is heavily based on the book neuromancer by william gibson (it's very good!!) and also the tabletop rpg shadowrun (also based on that book askflg) but unlike shadowrun this has no supernatural elements, just the pure cyberpunk bits - the shadowrun influence is more prevelant in the next part (the main story) of this series so i'll talk about it more there <3 also this is rated teen for no real reason besides the next part probs being mature so general didn't seem appropriate in the long term

It's raining. Jinyoung stares out the convenience store window as the tiny old lady behind the counter rings his purchases up, hard plastic bottles clinking against each other and foil noodle packets crinkling as she stashes them into a bag. Water pours down plexiglass, the thundering of the downpour against the pavement a constant hum in the background.

“40 nuyen.” The woman barks, but she softens and grins when he taps a credit chip against the counter, teeth more metal than enamel flashing in the fluorescent lights. “Take care.” Jinyoung smiles back and nods, picking up the bag and flipping his hood up on the way to the door. It slides open soundlessly and he steps into the downpour. 

Light, white and a rainbow of neon, reflect off the puddles, shattering into sparkles when his boots break the surface. It's pouring but it's not particularly cold, the water quickly soaking through Jinyoung's jeans not enough to make him shiver, but he picks up the pace anyway, striding the length of the street towards the apartment block at the end and ignoring all of the myriad adverts flashing in windows and on skyscrapers in the distance. 

There's only one other person on the street, staggering heavily past him; Jinyoung eyes the chip plugged into the back of their neck, brightly coloured and well worn. Chipheads. No wonder they're the only one out here in this weather, they can't feel it. Jinyoung can't imagine what it must be like, not least because he doesn't have a jack; he can't imagine wanting to disappear into some virtual world for good. There's too much to be done here.

The lock on the apartment building is still broken; Jinyoung pulls the door open and shrugs his hood down, leaving wet footprints behind him and dripping into the elevator. He sets the bag down between his feet and presses the button for the twenty first floor, grabbing the cold handrail when the lift jolts into motion. It stutters on every floor but doesn't stop until the one he’s after, doors sliding open with a tired ding and a dreadful creak. Jinyoung picks the bag back up and heads to the familiar door, black paint chipping off fake wood; he can't help smiling as he always does when he types his own birthdate into the override panel, stepping through when it clicks and slides open.

Jaebum hasn't moved since he left, still cross-legged on the threadbare couch with one hand in his lap and the other on the arm next to him. His head's tipped back, resting on the back of the sofa, a thick grey cable looping from the deck on the side table next to him to the jack set just below and behind his left ear, the metal panel flush with his skin. He's barely breathing but Jinyoung's used to that, happy to trudge into the tiny kitchen and place the bag onto the counter. 

“Jinyoung?” Comes a voice through a speaker in the wall, tinny and flat but still recognisable.

“Yeah, just me.” He answers quietly, stripping off his wet jacket and hanging it on one of the hooks on the wall.

“I'll be another couple of minutes.” Jaebum can't really emote when he's jacked in but Jinyoung can sense his apologetic tone even without it.

“Take your time.” Jaebum doesn't answer but Jinyoung wasn't really expecting him too; he's surprised he even spoke to him at all, he's usually too single minded to do so whenever he's jacked in, especially considering he's investigating a megacorporation. Jinyoung purses his lips as he pads to Jaebum's bedroom to get changed out of his wet jeans. This business could really be something, there's a lot of people who'd pay very good money for state of the art missile plans, especially coming from Ares Macrotech. Hopefully he'll have found something useful.

Digging through the clothes he keeps in the drawer Jaebum so kindly cleared out for him a long time ago now, he changes into a pair of soft sweatpants before emerging back into the living room. Jaebum's still motionless but Jinyoung's not deterred, plopping down onto the sofa next to him and picking a book out from under the coffee table. He settles in next to him, reading absently and listening to the quiet whirr of the cooling fans on Jaebum's deck.

Half an hour passes before anything changes; Jinyoung looks up at a soft ping from the deck to see Jaebum's fingers twitching on the arm of the sofa. He falls still again, but a moment later breathes in deeply, eyelids fluttering and opening fully. He lifts his head, blinking a few times and flexing his fingers; Jinyoung shuffles closer and reaches for him, gently taking hold of the jack and pulling it from his neck, an inch or so of connective metal appearing as he does so. Grimacing slightly and licking his teeth, Jaebum massages his neck and looks at Jinyoung; his eyes are a little glassy and his hair is a tangled mess falling into them but he smiles, taking the jack from him and dropping it on top of the deck.

“Hi.” He rasps, hoarse from not talking for a few hours. Jinyoung smiles and rests a palm on the side of his neck, the metal panel warm and smooth against his fingers. 

“Hello.” Jinyoung murmurs back, smiling wider when Jaebum breathes a laugh and runs a hand through his own hair, leaving it even messier, flopping annoyingly prettily over his forehead. He blinks some more, rubbing the corners of his eyes with the tips of his fingers and uncrossing his legs. “Want something to eat?” He offers, sighing when he gets a snort in response.

“Not if you're going to cook it.” The grin he throws at Jinyoung is teasing but soft at the same time; Jinyoung rolls his eyes and stands up, offering a hand to pull him up too.

“Even I can manage instant ramen.” He mutters dryly, unconsciously pouting. Jaebum laughs, rough and deep in his throat and lets Jinyoung pull him up, his hand almost icy from slow circulation; warmth curling in his chest, Jinyoung drags him into the kitchen. He stumbles a little, unsteady on his feet so soon after jacking out.

“I'll give you that.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes and drops his wrist to fill the kettle and set it to boil. 

“Find anything interesting?” He asks, changing the subject somewhat. Jaebum hums, an excited edge to it.

“Found a few secure vaults in Ares’ systems. Even if those plans aren't there, there'll be something else interesting for us.” Jinyoung raises his eyebrows, turning to rest his hip against the counter. Jaebum winks back, leaning against the wall with his arms folded, the sleeves of his hoodie shoved up to his elbows and the light reflecting off the metal cuff on his right wrist. Or rather, the metal cuff set  _ into  _ his right wrist. 

“Anything you need me to do?” Jaebum's smirk softens and he shakes his head. Jinyoung snorts and stands straight, the kettle rattling behind him as he pads over to him; he unfolds his arms to hook them over Jinyoung's shoulders when he steps in close. “I see how it is, you just want to play in the matrix, leaving me out here on my own-" His eye roll is amused, eyes flashing; Jinyoung can't help staring, watching the light play across his cyberware irises, iridescent and shimmering.

“I'm sure you'll find something to do.” He murmurs, grin a little cheeky. Jinyoung hums, hands sliding underneath the hem of his hoodie to rest on his hips; he's not wearing a t-shirt, Jinyoung's thumbs resting on his hip bones and pressing into warm skin. He shifts fractionally into it, sighing softly when Jinyoung takes half a step closer.

“Youngjae tipped me off about a couple of bodyguard jobs, I should be fine.” Jaebum's eye twitches very slightly but his smile doesn't falter.

“Don't do anything stupid then.” He's never liked admitting he's worried; he also doesn't like being laughed at, turning away petulantly with his jaw locked when Jinyoung presses his lips together to hide a snicker. Vaguely Jinyoung notes the kettle’s rumbling quieten as the bubbling starts up louder, clearly almost done.

“I’ll be careful.” Jinyoung murmurs amusedly, unable to stop from giggling when he just huffs. He relents when Jinyoung kisses his cheek though, relaxing with a sigh and turning back to him.

“You're an idiot.” He mutters, fond despite himself. Smirking, Jinyoung kisses his lips, chaste and gentle; his arms tighten around Jinyoung's neck, fingers combing through his hair. 

The kettle clicks off, bubbling gradually slowing down. Jinyoung pulls away, about to step back but Jaebum won't let go, lips pursed unhappily. 

“Don't you want to eat?” He asks dryly but he just gets another eyeroll and a tug on his hair pulling him back in; Jaebum nips at his lower lip, tugging on it then kissing him deeper, the tip of his tongue running along the inside of his lips. Jinyoung responds equally enthusiastically, pressing forwards to push him into the wall, hands sliding higher to grip his waist. With a pleased hum, Jaebum's head tilts further and he smiles into it, chuckling when Jinyoung kisses his cheek again.

“When this is done,” he whispers, tipping his head to the side when Jinyoung mouths at his jaw, “we should go somewhere. Like a holiday or something.” Jinyoung quirks an eyebrow but keeps his lips pressed just under Jaebum's ear.

“Such as?” He asks, amused but not averse to the idea and dimly registering Jaebum's shiver at the drag of lips so close to his jack, skin sensitive ever since he had it put in. They’ve been at this for years now without any significant time off besides a couple of dry spells without work, they’ve never gone anywhere with the intent of doing anything other than business. It sounds nice.

“Seattle, Neo-Tokyo, London maybe-” the way he throws these out suggests he’s not really that interested in them; Jinyoung waits as he pauses, feels his pulse thrumming against his lips and smiling when he pipes back up again- “could try Paris.” Ah. Jinyoung swallows down another laugh, heart squeezing at the undercurrent of wistfulness and hope in his voice.

“City of love huh? Sounds cute.” He murmurs innocently. Jaebum snorts, apparently not convinced by his act; Jinyoung lifts his head, biting the inside of his cheek to see Jaebum glowering off to the side with a faint flush dusting his cheeks. Head dropping down to his shoulder, Jinyoung loses the battle with his laughter, giggling into his hoodie and only getting worse when he huffs and yanks reproachfully on his hair. “I didn’t know you were  _ this  _ much of a closet romantic.” He teases when he looks up again again, grinning broadly; Jaebum’s blushing more now and he takes his arms back, prodding Jinyoung in the side and folding his arms sulkily when he cringes away. 

“Don't laugh at me.” He mutters irritably, obviously exaggerating but there’s a flicker genuine embarrassment there underneath the played-up petulance though, which is never something Jinyoung actually wants to see. 

“Hey,” Jinyoung murmurs softly, turning his chin back towards him with two fingers and beaming when he begrudgingly meets his eyes, “I’m kidding. Paris sounds great.” Jaebum eyes him suspiciously for a moment before softening again and smiling crookedly. He leans forwards and kisses him quickly, soft and yielding.

“I- don’t really mind where to be honest. As long as it’s with you.” So he’s embarrassed about wanting to take him to Paris but can say something like that with a straight face; blushing all the way down his neck, Jinyoung sighs and drops his forehead to Jaebum’s shoulder again. It’s his turn to giggle, arms winding around Jinyoung’s shoulders and pulling him closer. Jinyoung squeezes his waist, propping his chin on his shoulder and smiling at nothing. “If these plans are worth what we think they are, we can go wherever we want.” Very true. A plan of his own starts to build in Jinyoung’s head as he stares at the cracked paint on the wall behind them and smiles even wider, pressing another kiss to the side of Jaebum’s neck.

“We'd best get working then.”

**Author's Note:**

> so!!! cyberpunk au I've been talking about on twt a lot is sort of here!! this was a prologue to the main story which will arrive,,,, soon I hope once I've written a bit more <3 pls let me know what u think!! either down in the comments or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jbibbles) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jbibbles) and let me know if u have any questions too <3 thank u for reading!!


End file.
